villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Gay Villains
Funny to see that many of the villains in this category are not clearly stated as gays but merely have flamboyant looks.Balthus Dire 22:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) who the heck added Abraxas to this list? (also thanks Balthus for removing the unneeded ones) Inferno Pendragon 05:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps someone who judged his looks and way of smiling not manly enough, like all those which I removed. I bet that looking like (stereotypical) gays is enough for some people. This is only one of the numerous category problems that I noted, such as adding the entire wikia into "Antagonists" Osama Bin Laden into "Dark Lords" adding categories already in the list and so on and so forth. Balthus Dire 11:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) this is why I wanted to find a way to make categories only be added / editted by trusted users - sadly it doesn't seem like we have that option - Venga seems to be the one adding everyone as Antagonists though Inferno Pendragon 11:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Also for those who care, Abraxas is especially stupid to be added here as he isn't even a corporeal entity - he has no gender and thus no sexuality.. but alas, I doubt that will stop some people arguing otherwise Inferno Pendragon 11:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I say we delete this category - who cares if a villain is gay? this has no real meaning and is just being used by clueless IPs to have some homophobic "fun" - seriously Inferno Pendragon 22:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Voting Time to try and be a diplomatic as possible I shall put a chance to vote for people on this talkpage to see what others think. Keep #I question why any straight person would bother about this category... ............. ....................... oh snap.. Troll-Plz 14:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) (this vote is invalid as it isn't a vote so much as another "joke" from our now perma-banned (more or less) troll) Inferno Pendragon 15:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Delete #I really have nothing more to say on the matter Inferno Pendragon 22:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) #I could not agree more, if a villain is gay then precising it in the article should do, especially considering that it has usually little to do with the villainous role and if it does I bet it can fit into "In Love Villain," "Stalker" or worse "Rapist" depending on the case. Balthus Dire 23:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) #I totally agree. This categorie isn't really worth the trouble were having with it Amnestyyy 06:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #three reasons this isn't acceptable: 1) sexuality has very little to do with a character's moral alignment 2) it acts as a magnet for people who wish to cause trouble or advocate their own, often completely biased, "theories" - there is an entire subgenre in Japan of "pretty boy" manga/anime for example which many Western guys would think of as "gay" because of the feminine looks and behavior these characters are given - which in turn causes arguments with fans of said characters as they try and argue over the "true" sexuality when in reality it shouldn't even matter to begin with.. 3) this category can and will cause offense to some people (this debate kind of speaks for itself) - as a wiki we need to try and minimise that kind of stuff.. Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 18:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #attracts trolls and other unwanted contributors - can also be used by well-intended people wrongly (particularly prominent with some anime characters, since they can often have very effeminate natures (as Misery said above) ). Most importantly however is the fact this category (I'm sad to say) just causes a lot of division and general nastiness.. whether intended or not.. which is bad for a wiki Little-Red 01:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC)